


大名的恶趣味

by daikashizhende



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, OOC, 女攻注意, 调教, 重口
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikashizhende/pseuds/daikashizhende
Summary: 四战结束后带土没有阵亡，和佐助一起当做战犯关起来了为了能放出这两个人宇智波，六代目火影和火之国大名达成了一笔交♂易……【白话流水账文笔，OOC严重，只为了爽】【调教】【樱卡注意】【大名卡注意】【带土存在感很弱】可以接受的话，请 ↓
Relationships: all卡, mob卡 - Relationship, 带卡, 樱卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	大名的恶趣味

“老师……？”像是无法相信眼前的一切，粉头发女孩的语气中充斥着不可置信。虽然隔的有点远，我还是看到她的瞳孔正在剧烈的震颤。“这到底是怎么回事？！”她伸出手探在卡卡西鼻下，在确保了他还尚有呼吸后，怒不可遏的转头看着大名——火之国的最高领导者。她身上的查克拉流动非常不稳定，我不得不上前一步挡在大名身前，并用眼神示意少女注意字节集的言辞。  
“你们对我的老师……他……怎么了？！”暴起的查克拉着实让我也有点冒汗，不愧是拯救了世界的女忍者，一旦真的闹腾起来，恐怕这一屋子的护卫也不够她打的。“明明出发的时候还是好好的……现在怎么会昏迷不醒，身上还这么多伤，而且脸色这么难看，即便是查克拉耗尽的苦战，我也从没见过老师这样苍白过！而且……而且……”而且他还浑身赤裸，下身仅仅用一条毛巾蔽体，少女的脸有些红。  
虽然身为医疗忍者，早已习惯了各式各样的裸露躯体，但是现在面对的可是卡卡西老师啊，那个甚至连脸都没露出来给他们见过的卡卡西老师，以至于在第一眼看到他的时候，小樱不得不花了三秒钟的时间来确认，这个躺在床上，赤裸着身子的男人，确实是自己的老师。  
“咳咳，”大名略微的清了一下嗓子，“小樱，看在你在忍界大战中的丰功伟绩，我可以宽恕你的无理，但是你要明白自己的立场，连你的老师——六代目火影，也并不是无所不能的。”他向前走了两步，绕开我的庇护，径直走到少女面前，压低声音说道：“木业的地牢里还关着两个四战的始作俑者，你不会不知道吧？”少女的身形僵住了，“各国可都是对那两个宇智波恨得牙痒……”  
“可是！他们……”  
“你不要跟我讲将功补过，先放火再灭火，先杀人再救人，这就可以功过相抵？因为他们的错误，给火之国，乃至整个忍者世界都带来了灾难性的破坏！这些损失是无可估量的！”大名提高了声调，“况且火之国，作为四战的发起国，必须担起这一切的责任，而我们的国家在四战中也遭到了致命性的打击，根本无力补偿其他国家的损失，你明白吗？”  
“卡卡西作为六代目火影，不想着处决战犯，居然三番五次的向我上书进言，希望靠着我的发言权，能在忍界会谈的时候提出从轻发落那两个宇智波，简直愚蠢！！”大名愤怒的甩着袖子，“今天来我这，也是为了地牢里那两个罪魁祸首，其余的我也不便和你讲太多，总之他现在昏过去了，叫你过来就是让你帮着检查一下，有些事情知道的人越少越好，你是他的学生，总不会把自己老师的这种事拿出去到处张扬吧？考虑到安全性，所以你来治疗他是最为稳妥的。”  
“这种事？什么事……”疑惑写满了少女的脸，随即她像是想明白了什么事似的，一张脸蓦地红了，嘴巴惊讶的张着：“不可能……不会的……”  
“他会的，为了那个战犯，他几乎什么都愿意。”大名脸上的笑意甚至有几分得意。在少女还愣愣的站在原地的时候，大名过来拍了拍我的肩，“你留下来。”  
“是。”我听到了自己毫无感情的声音，大名随即走出了这间屋子。  
此时屋内只剩下了我和那个粉头发叫小樱的女孩，以及那个躺在床上的六代目火影卡卡西。

“怎么会这样……”小樱重新审视卡卡西身上的伤，全是鞭子抽打的痕迹，以及被人掐出来的青紫色的淤血，卡卡西很白，可以说是非常白，以至于这些印记在他身上尤为显眼，那些红红的鞭痕互相交错着遍布他的身体，着实让小樱觉得眼睛都被这样的红色刺痛了。她俯下身子，跪在床边，绿色的查克拉凝聚在她的手心。“老师……”她的声音染上了哭腔，但不知道是不是因为还有我这么个不识趣的人在场，女孩并没有真的哭出来，只是在非常认真的检查着卡卡西的伤。

“唔……”兴许是身体的伤痛减轻了不少，床上的男人缓慢的张开了眼睛。“小樱……？”  
少女皱着眉头瞪了他一眼，“不要和我说话，我需要专心。”真是太可恶了，老师真是太可恶了！怎么可以这么自作决定，什么都不说，就这么承担起一切，好歹和大家商量一下啊，怎么会做出这么愚蠢的决定啊！真是太傻了！果然是为了带土吗……一旦沾上这个男人，即便是冷静如老师，也会慌乱的不成样子，小樱不禁想起了战斗中，卡卡西老师看到面具男的真面目时的情景。  
“你不该来的。”卡卡西叹了一口气，又重新闭上了眼睛。“这下我们都走不了了。”  
我觉得这位火影实在是不简单，刚刚苏醒，只是看了一眼正在为自己疗伤的学生，就十分准确的了解到了大名的心思，真是可怕的男人。  
“嗯？”在少女的诧异中，我已经离开了屋子，来到了大名的办公室。

“醒了？”  
“是。”  
“那开始吧，不要让我等太久。”  
“是。”

再次走进屋子的时候，我手上多了一个沉甸甸的“医疗箱”。  
“你要干嘛？”小樱十分警惕的看着向他们走近的我。  
“卡卡西大人，鉴于你的昏迷不醒，大名十分不放心，建议医疗忍者一定要为你做更全面的检查，确保身体的各项机能都没问题后，才能送你们回去。啊，对了，为了让大名能够放心，检查的画面会由我来进行转播。”我向他们展示了我的眼睛——一个由查克拉凝聚而成的微型呈相器，能够把我的视觉共享到大名办公室的墙壁上，使用范围是50米。  
“疯了……”少女不可置信的小声嘀咕着。“这是威胁……”  
“樱！”卡卡西打断了少女的话。

“首先，”我翻出来揣在上衣口袋的本子，“乳首的敏感程度以及勃……”  
“啊！”少女大叫着打断我，她满脸通红，“你不要说了……！”  
“以及勃起是否正常。”我坚持念完了本子上的第一行，这是我的工作。  
屋内有着早就准备好的检查专用的椅子，硬要说的话比较类似妇科检查所用的椅子，只是多了镣铐，在放手腕和脚腕的地方。  
“卡卡西大人，能站起来吗？需要我抱您吗？”  
“别碰他！”少女带着怒气打掉我伸过来的手，她掺起卡卡西，男人显然是十分虚弱的，他的两条腿甚至无法站稳，想必那个被折腾到一塌糊涂的地方一定十分疼痛吧，以至于他每迈开一步都要喘一下，缓解那个地方带来的撕裂般的痛楚，短短几步，他竟走的满头大汗。他一只胳膊搭在少女的肩上，似乎不想与她太过贴近，而保持着一个尴尬的距离，另一只手则按着毛巾，遮挡着自己的下体——虽然这一切在我眼里并没有什么意义，我的眼神出奇的好，也明白大名的小心思，眼神更是一刻不离的追随着他的下面。少女则是全程红着脸，不去看身边的男人，只是目不转睛的看向前方，连余光都不敢扫一眼自己的老师。  
有液体顺着卡卡西的大腿留出来，带着血的颜色，滴答的落在地上，留下一路深色的点滴。“真是要疯了……”少女用微不可闻的声音说道。  
卡卡西终于坐在了椅子上。  
“请把您的手脚放好。”和那个略带抵触的少女不同，这位火影大人倒是十分的顺从。我上前将他的手腕脚腕好好的用镣铐锁在了椅子上。“这个也不用了吧。”说着我伸手将他蔽体的毛巾掀了起来，露出他一塌糊涂的下体。  
此刻的卡卡西，浑身不着一丝，双手和双脚都被镣铐紧紧的锁在椅子上，就像是砧板上的一条鱼，我调高了椅子的座椅，让他的屁股可以更完整的露出来，同时将他双脚的距离拉开，迫使他做出双腿大张的难堪姿势。  
虽然很难察觉，但是我还是捕捉到他脸上一闪而过的窘迫——明明刚才被大名玩弄的时候都那么冷静呢，这个少女的来到果然像是加入了一剂催化剂呢。短暂的窘迫过后，他脸上又恢复了冷静的神色，啧，连我都不得不佩服起他这强大的精神力。  
但是和他没法比，那个女孩几乎在我掀开毛巾的一瞬间，便咬着嘴巴皱着眉头闭上了眼睛，脸红的简直像是中暑了。  
“这样可不行，”我直勾勾的盯着少女，“闭着眼睛怎么检查？如果你无法胜任，我们也可以换同期的其他医疗忍者过来……唔，我记得有个黄头发的医疗忍者，技术似乎也不错，但是事后她会不会把火影的事迹到处宣扬我可就不……”  
“不……不行！”虽然知道井野并不会……但是这个样子的老师，还是能少一个人知道就少一个人知道。少女大口喘着气，努力平复着自己的情绪，最后像是做出了很大决心一般睁开了眼睛。“我做。”她的眼神飘忽不定，似乎不知道该看向哪里，一双手也紧张的无处安放，最后只能抓住自己的衣角。  
我将“医疗箱”放在了她的脚边，并帮她打开，“你会用到的。那么……我们开始吧？”

时间一分一秒的过去了，少女戴着医用的手套，手指小心的抚摸着卡卡西胸前的乳首，她的额上也沁出了一些汗。卡卡西的乳首很漂亮，嗯……应该说这个男人整个身体都十分漂亮吧。常年的战斗和训练，使他的身体十分紧致有型，但又不像一般的忍者那样肌肉过量，或者皮肤粗糙，他的身体精瘦干练，肌肉的轮廓也很好看，虽然有一些陈年的旧伤，但并不妨碍他整体的美感，最重要的是他十分白，甚至比一旁的女忍者都要白上好几分，给人一种羸弱苍白的错觉，他的乳首是漂亮的粉色，即便是在抚摸充血之后，显现出的也是一种娇艳欲滴的红，十分诱人，有几道鞭子就不偏不倚的抽在他那两颗脆弱的乳首上，在少女的手里不断充血变硬的乳首，上面的鞭痕更加明显，仿佛要渗出血来。  
“疼吗……”少女的手十分轻柔，她的指尖有绿色的查克拉凝聚，她轻轻的揉捏着卡卡西的乳首，我看着上面的鞭痕渐渐的消退，心里竟觉得有点遗憾。  
“还好。”卡卡西似乎不愿多说话，他银白色的头发塌下来，挡住了他半张脸，我看不太清他的表情，但是从他的语调中可以判断出，他挺冷静的。  
我觉得有点着急，这可不是大名想看的呀？  
“大人，”我走到了卡卡西一侧，附身到他耳边小声耳语：“大名说，他会好好考虑你在信上的提议，但是你知道的……包庇战犯并不会让大名得到什么好处，现在只要你‘付出’一点，大名将为你‘背负’更多……这是他应得的呀，这对您来说，这也并不算‘亏’，甚至可以说是‘划算’……”  
“我明白了。”像是接受到了什么任务一般，卡卡西抬头冲我露出了一个微笑，“帮我注射催情的药物吧，小樱你脚边的箱子里应该有。”  
“什么？！”小樱已经不知道是今天第几次用不可置信的眼神看着自己的老师了，“你知道你在对你的学生说什么吗？”  
“小樱，”卡卡西脸上是招牌的眯眯眼微笑，“你难道要看着佐助作为战犯被处决吗？”  
少女不说话了。  
“我们的机会不多，况且我已经……现在只是一些余兴节目，又何必扫兴。”  
少女的眼眶湿了，不知道她想了什么，反正她吸了吸鼻子之后，就在箱子里翻出了注射器和催情的液体。“老师，对不起。”她将注射器扎进了卡卡西的左臂，缓慢的将液体尽数推进卡卡西的身体。疯了，真是疯了，她又一次这么想到。  
卡卡西一声不响的接受了注射——那是来自水之国顶级的媚药，只需几滴就能让人意乱情迷、神志不清。  
果然不出一会，卡卡西的呼吸就变得紊乱起来。  
他的身体迅速染上了情欲的粉色，胸口一起一伏，大口喘息着空气，仿佛一条可怜的被搁置在陆地上的鱼，无论怎么用力呼吸都无法得到充足的氧气。  
小樱有些慌乱的抚摸着卡卡西的胸口，似乎是在为他顺气，“唔……”突如其来的触碰，让卡卡西像是浑身过电般颤抖起来，他咬紧着嘴唇也没法阻止这一声呻吟泄露。  
听到这呻吟，小樱只感觉到自己的脑子一瞬间就炸了，一股热浪直接让她的大脑宕机了……这是卡卡西老师发出的声音？！那个无论何时都冷静的波澜不惊的卡卡西老师？？？？？？？居然发出了这么充满诱惑撩人的声音？？？？？？？？虽然只有那么短暂的一声但是已经足够让在场所有人面红耳赤？？？？？？？？？？？  
而下一瞬间，小樱就发现了更加了不得的事情。  
卡卡西勃起了………………………………  
只是摸了一下胸口……………………………………………  
小樱整个人都不敢动了。  
“小樱……”卡卡西的声音黏腻沙哑又充满磁性，“继续……”这让小樱不得不第一次认真的审视起自己的老师……不是师生，单纯以一个女人看待男人的角度，纤瘦紧致的身体，四肢纤长，连手指都很好看，骨节分明，甚至一只手玩几个苦无都毫无压力……第一次正视卡卡西的脸，不难发现，他的颜值放在木叶也是数一数二，甚至是不亚于以美貌（？）著称的宇智波……连嘴角下面的那颗痣都十分魅惑，让人忍不住想要去触碰，也许这就是老师一直戴着面罩的原因……？  
小樱使劲摇了摇头，按耐住自己怦怦直跳的心脏，她并不卡卡西好受多少，如果说老师的现状是受药物催情的结果，那自己这份难耐的悸动可就说不过去了。  
混蛋……她在心里小声的骂了自己，老师明明是为了佐助和带土，他受了多大的苦，糟了多少的罪，只是看一眼他的身体就不难猜出来他都遭到了怎样的虐待，自己居然还有闲心在这垂涎起老师的美貌。  
似乎是冷静了下来，小樱的手指重新拿捏上卡卡西的乳首，情事上她并不知晓很多，但是光是看着老师难受的表情，她也不得不加大了手中的力度，尽量揉捏拉扯着卡卡西已经充分勃起的乳首。  
卡卡西的呼吸越来越重，他咬不住嘴唇了：“不……不要……啊……”他的眉头拧在了一起，眼睛也有几分湿润，在一声短促的呻吟中，他射了出来——还有不少液体粘在了少女的胳膊上。“抱歉……”看着眼前的少女泪眼汪汪的僵在原地，举起来的胳膊一动不敢动，他的眼神中第一次闪过了一丝动摇，“很恶心吧……对不起……”  
少女咬着嘴巴，努力吸了吸鼻子，才没让眼泪掉下来，她手握成拳头，不痛不痒的打在卡卡西的胸口：“为什么老师要道歉？老师根本没有错……我只是，看着老师这样，很难过……”随后她站起来看向我，“我们可以走了吗？”  
我没有做声的走向他们，眼神直勾勾的盯着卡卡西刚刚射过一次的性器，少女不悦的伸手挡在我的视线和性器之间。“我们可以走了吗？？”  
“啧，我只是为了如实的将检查结果报告给大名呀，”我伸手将少女的手挪开，将脸趴的更近了些，仔细的看着卡卡西的性器，这可怜的小东西，正蜷缩在黏糊糊的银色耻毛之间，这个地方之前在大名的手里没少挨鞭子，鞭痕现在还遍布上面，连可怜的囊袋上都满是伤痕。“这个地方也要治疗一下。”我指着卡卡西的性器，“不过为了防止他在治疗中再做出什么失态的举动，”我的眼神不动声色的掠过少女胳膊上的白浊，“我要先把这个地方束缚起来，您没意见吧？”我用试探的语气说着，却用不容拒绝的眼神看向卡卡西。  
他面上一片潮红，不过不愧是体力十分有保障的上忍，几乎话的功夫，他似乎已经平静了许多，他看着我点了头，我仍不满足，“您的意思是？我觉得您还是自己表达出来比较好。”  
卡卡西咬咬嘴，“请……请帮我束缚起来吧。”  
“束缚哪里？”我面不改色的看着他。  
“束缚我的……下面……”最后两个字几乎弱不可闻，我内心十分愉悦，逗弄一个强者远比想象中更有趣，我似乎有点明白大名的乐趣了。  
“仅仅是被人玩弄乳首就能射出来，火影大人还真是有着十分淫荡的身体啊，”我伸出手抓住了他脆弱的性器，上下套弄起来，他在我的动作中弓起了腰，呼吸重新变得紊乱，男人就是这样忠实情欲的动物，无论多强大的人，在性欲面前都变得不堪一击，更何况是整整被注射了一整管催情药的人呢，不如说他现在还能保持一丝作为人的理智来和我对话，我已经十分敬佩了。我只是套弄了几下，他的性器马上就变得滚烫并重新勃起了，把旁边的少女看的目瞪口呆，“现在我要把这里系起来了，这可是为了你好，”我冲少女笑了笑，“你也不想被自己的老师射的哪里都是吧。”  
“闭嘴！”意料之中的被吼了……  
我拿出“医疗箱”里早就准备好的束缚带，小心翼翼的将卡卡西的性器套了进去，束缚带紧紧的缠在根部，连囊袋都没放过，紧紧的勒进了肉里。“好了，”我做完这一切看着卡卡西，他满身都是汗，头发塌的更厉害了，他的双手不知道何时已经握成了拳头，整个直接捏的毫无血色，即便是这样，他也咬着嘴，尽量缓慢的呼吸，以免发出难堪的呻吟，真是逞强啊，嘛，不过他逞强的样子也挺可爱的，让人忍不住想要更加的欺负他一下，我心里这样想着，手已经比脑子先一步弹在了他的性器上，“啊呜——”他悲鸣了一声之后又紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，但是从他弓着身子浑身颤抖来看，我知道——他又高潮了。  
可怜的性器，只是在顶端无力的流出一些透明的液体，高潮却无法畅快射精的滋味，想必快要把这个男人逼疯了，一瞬间达到的天堂转瞬即逝，接着是无法宣泄的地狱，他浑身颤抖的厉害，眼里蓄满了泪花。  
然而我并不满足，我猜大名也是这么想的，“啧，还是有点泄出来了呀……这样呢，”我从“医疗箱”里摸出了一个布满菱形的小铁棍，将它拿到卡卡西眼前，“这个叫尿道栓，”“不要——”他的眼里写满了恐惧，“不要……拜托……”他的声音不知道是因为虚弱还是害怕而颤抖着，“不要？您难道想射在自己学生的脸上吗？”我盯着他的脸，想要看清他任何一丝窘迫难堪的表情，我站起来把尿道栓递给一旁的小樱，“你来堵上他前面淫荡的小口吧。”小樱几乎要崩溃了，她没有接我手里的东西，她趴在卡卡西的胸口，带着哭腔说道：“为什么会这样……不要！这个插进去……会坏掉的……尿道……”她盯着上面尖锐的菱形，满眼都是“你们疯了”的神色，“老师就射在我身上吧，没关系的！”说到最后还是能听到少女有几分害怕和难堪。  
“唔，您到底怎么想？是堵起来，还是射在自己学生身上?”我再次无害的将选择权交给了卡卡西。  
“我没关系——”  
“堵起来……小樱，帮我堵起来吧。”  
“老师！”  
“嗯？我都准备给您解开了呢，”我不怀好意的一边说着，一边用手指在他的分身上若有似无的打圈，听着他无法忍耐的浅浅呻吟着，我十分开心，我觉得我还能更开心，我是说，让大名更开心。“原来火影大人不仅淫荡，还很变态呢，这可是您求着我插您的尿道哦？”  
“是的……我的尿……请……请ch……”卡卡西实在无法说出口，他的表情像是要哭出来一样，比起之前的泰然自若，现在的他真是可爱极了。  
“您这样含糊的表达，我很难明白您的意思啊……到底要不要嘛？”  
“要……”  
我将尿道栓塞进小樱手里，按着她的肩膀，让她跪在了卡卡西的腿间，不知道牢里的两个人看到这副光景会如何做想呢？  
“说呀？”我直勾勾的盯着火影大人的脸，至于那个少女是什么表情，我想大名也不是很关心吧。  
“小樱，请……插我的……尿……尿道吧……”他似乎真的哭了，不知道是不是我眼花？他的眼尾湿漉漉的，让人很想用手帮他擦拭，也很想用嘴吻住这双悲伤又痛苦的眼睛——但对我来说，我更想看到他更凄惨的表情。嗯，我以前怎么没发现自己这么变态？  
我实在有点困惑，为了两个战犯，火影大人竟然能做到这个份上？！这到底是个什么样的战犯，值得他这么作践自己？不过眼下我也没工夫思考这些。  
少女一手握着他的柱身，一手颤抖着将尿道栓的尖端，对准了卡卡西的小口，他的大腿因为紧张已经有些痉挛了，少女本就抖的厉害，这下更是连对准都十分困难。  
“老师……放松，会受伤的。”  
“……嗯。”卡卡西没有多言，努力的控制着自己的肌肉，眼看着尿道栓一点一点的被自己的性器吞了进去……“痛……”他小声呼了出来，小樱立刻停下了继续推进的手，她能感觉推进动作受到了阻碍，从医多年的她知道，已经到尿道的开关口了，再硬插进去，一定会受伤的，她想停手，却发现我正微笑着站在一旁冲她摇头，还有很长截没推进去，这肯定是不行的。  
“老师，放松，试试像排尿一样张开你的……”小樱说完脸唰就红了，她有点胆怯的看向卡卡西，却发现卡卡西也一脸赤红，随后卡卡西点了点头，似乎是努力的做出了排尿的姿势。感受到推动的阻力小了，为了缩短老师受苦的时间，小樱指尖的查克拉再次燃起，温热的查克拉将卡卡西的分身包裹了起来，减轻异物侵入的疼痛感，随即她猛一用力，将剩下的尿道栓全部插了进去。  
“啊啊————”卡卡西猛地向前拱起身子，他身上的查克拉甚至一瞬间都暴涨起来，我警惕的后跳到一米之外，防备的看着他。好在他并没有进一步的动作，接着他的眼睛失神般暗淡下去。  
“老师？！”  
卡卡西又晕过去了。  
我上前将小樱拉开，仔细端详着被束缚带束缚的严严实实的卡卡西的性器，伸手又将尿道栓往里按了按。  
“嗯啊……”昏迷过去的卡卡西，口齿间露出了好听的呻吟声。  
“喂！”少女暴怒的声音在我身后响起，嘛，虽然卡卡西十分顺从，但是这个女忍者似乎并不是那么好控制，更何况现在卡卡西昏过去了，没有“老师”这个抑制剂，我还真有点不放心，看来首要是需要唤醒我们的“老师”了。  
不过在唤醒他之前，我觉得我还有一件必须要做的事情。  
“因为等下你还要检查他后面的肠道，所以……”我晃了晃手里1000cc的液体，“你也不想用手碰触到……呃……别人的精……”  
“够了！”少女自暴自弃的抱着头蹲坐在一旁，“不要说了……到底为什么……我们的老师要遭受这些……”  
“这是交易，他是自愿的。”  
“交易？自愿？用自尊，换两个人的命？而且还不一定就能……”  
“还不一定就能保下他们，”我接着说道。“但他就是愿意呀，他愿意为了他们的生命，尽自己的一份力，不管是做什么，他都愿意去尝试，哪怕不会成功，但是只要有一点希望，他就愿意试一试，现在只是服侍取悦一下火之国的大名，这对你来说可能很难，但是卡卡西他不一样，他是暗部的忍者，他经历的环境比你们恶劣了不是一星半点，就是大名开口要把他送出去给各国的大名玩，他也不会反抗的。虽然不了解你们的事情，但是你们的老师真的挺厉害，各方面吧，唔，床上功夫也是，他几乎是自己引导着大名大人来虐待玩弄自己的，”看着少女崩溃的表情，我接着说道：“男人嘛，想要用一般的方法取悦男人，这并不容易，况且我们的大名是喜欢女人的，你们的老师也算是另辟蹊径了吧，用自己的肉体勾引大名虐待他，用一般女人无法承受的痛苦来满足大名，任人玩弄，配合的叫床，他都完成的非常出色。……不过事态发展到现在这样可能是他无法预料的，嗯……他不会想到你会来，他的表演本来是无懈可击的，但是你出现了，你被卷进了这种事，他再也不能若无其事了，这么说起来，大名对人心的把控似乎更胜一筹呢。”  
我将导管连接到灌肠液的口袋处，再次调高了卡卡西的腿，他的身体几乎被我对折，后面的穴口更是暴露的一览无遗，“真可怜啊，都肿成这样了，你来看看，”我招呼一旁的医疗忍者，只可惜她只是抱着头一动不动。我摇摇头，将导管的另一头毫不留情的插进卡卡西红肿的后穴，“嗯啊，”卡卡西闷哼了一声，我突然发现昏迷的卡卡西似乎更加可爱了？因为他无法再咬着嘴巴抑制自己的声音了，我看了看他早就咬破了的嘴唇，嘴角还有一些血迹。“嘴巴，等下也要治疗……不过他戴着面罩也无所谓吧？”没人理我，好吧，就当我自言自语，这并不妨碍我心情大好的将液体挤进这位火影大人的后穴，他虽然昏过去了，可是药效还在，身体的反应可是最诚实的，他的阴囊正在不断的涨大，可惜那个宣泄快乐的小口已经被严严实实的堵上了，不然他一定会射出去吧，说不定还会失禁……啊，失禁，想到这，我又有了一个想法，不过现在暂时不提，反正我们的时间还很多。  
1000cc的液体灌进他的身体，我用手压了压他略微凸起的小腹，嗯……似乎还不够，于是我又挤进去了两袋……看着火影大人的肚子一点一点的隆起，像是怀孕了一般，啊，要是能把他操到怀孕似乎也不错……害，我这样的无名小卒居然想要草火影，我在想什么呢，我一边自嘲着，一边将导管抽了出来，在导管完全脱离的一瞬间，我将手里早就准备好的肛栓一股脑的塞了进去，我发誓，这绝对是最小号的了，嗯，比我的胳膊细多了，本就因为强烈玩弄而裂开的后穴，此时更加凄惨的流出血来。卡卡西忍不住吃痛的哀嚎了出来。  
他一边倒吸着凉气，一边被撕裂一般的痛觉唤醒。他呜呜嗯嗯的喘着气，连一句完整的话都说不出来。  
被他的哀嚎惊到，小樱站起来一把推开我，“你他妈……”少女咬了咬牙，“滚开！”她用绿色的查克拉汇聚在卡卡西可怜的穴口，本来红肿不堪的穴口，此刻被里面的液体和巨大的肛栓完全填满，连一丝褶皱都没了，他本身就白，即便那里色素沉淀，也比常人颜色浅了许多，此刻又被撑满，薄薄的皮肤几乎呈现出透明的颜色，那些撕裂的伤痕也就更加明显了。  
小樱将治疗的查克拉汇聚在他穴口，帮他愈合着伤口。  
“唉你……”  
“滚！”  
……………………我想说，你现在帮他愈合好伤口，等下拔肛栓的时候岂不是要重新撕裂一遍，啧啧，想想那份痛楚，我的冷汗都要掉下来了。  
“小樱……”卡卡西气若游丝的叫出少女的名字，“谢谢……”  
“大傻子！！！”被突如其来的怒喝镇住，卡卡西的瞳孔也缩了缩，随后有点无奈的笑了：“不要哭呀……我最怕这个……”  
小樱抹了一把脸，“我不知道你经历什么，想必也不是什么美好的回忆，但是让我看着这么痛苦的老师，还让我不要哭，我真的做不到！不过，如果这是老师想做的，如果我可以帮到你，我就会帮你，我已经不想拖任何人的后腿了！老师既然有为了佐助和带土做到这份上的决心，那我也有！”  
“小樱……”

“老师的身体，果然很难淫荡呢~”小樱一手上下套弄着卡卡西的下面，一手揉搓着卡卡西的乳首，相比刚开始的动作，她似乎已经熟练了不少，卡卡西在她的手里渐渐失去了冷静，她很聪明，从卡卡西的呼吸情况迅速的判断出了他的“弱点”。“这么快又要去了吗？”看着手里的东西筋路可怖的突出，小樱只是若有似无的抚摸着，“这已经是第几次了？”  
“嗯嗯……啊……小……小樱，”卡卡西咬着牙艰难的叫出声，“不要碰……不行了……要、嗯啊——！”在不知道第几次高潮又被束缚带阻断之后，这个一向冷静的忍者终于无可忍耐的浪叫出来，随后又一次咬住早就破掉的唇。  
“这可不行~这里，都流血了呢，”小樱用沾满了他下面体液的手指抹上了卡卡西的唇，指尖淡绿色的查克拉正在以肉眼可见的速度愈合着他嘴上的伤，“你再这样没完没了的咬破，治疗可没办法得到进展哦，我都要怀疑老师是故意的了……”她的手指顺着卡卡西未合拢的嘴钻了进去，“老师，张嘴，啊——”我忍不住上前凑近了看，卡卡西十分听话的张大了嘴，他的唇本身非常薄，颜色也很浅，只是在几次三番的咬破和愈合之后，显得有点红肿，但这并不影响他的好看，他的唇上分不清是津液还是自己下面的体液，亮晶晶的闪着水光，显得十分娇艳可人。少女的手指灵巧的夹住了卡卡西的舌头，上下翻弄，似乎在认真的检查是否有伤口，口水就这么顺着无法合拢的嘴流了下来，路过他魅惑的痣，顺着他单薄的下巴一路向下……我感到一股燥热，咽了咽口水。  
“唔，好像没伤口，”少女继续玩弄着卡卡西的舌头，“老师，这里也被用过了吗？”她眨着自己绿色的眼瞳，认真的看着卡卡西，那语气简直像是例行公事的医疗忍者在询问病人“今早吃早饭了吗？”  
似乎不习惯自己学生的突然变化，卡卡西的眼神有些闪躲，“……隆、过。”  
“什么嘛，我听不懂，要好好回答啊，”少女将卡卡西的舌头拽出了口腔，那动作说不上有多轻柔，卡卡西吃痛的皱了下眉头，随后少女松开了手。  
舌头重新得到自由的卡卡西，喘着气咽了一口口水，他平息了一下自己紊乱的气息然后张口道：“大名……我的嘴、射……射进……去了……”  
“啪”我听到了什么声音断裂的声音，我觉得是那位查克拉正在暴走的女忍者的理智断裂了……  
“还……还真用了啊？”她笑眯眯的看着自己的老师，脑门上的青筋都要爆出来了，但马上又被压了回去。  
她的手指再一次伸进卡卡西的嘴，“张大点不会吗？”她另一只手恶劣的掐了一把卡卡西的乳首，“老师~给我看看喉管吧！”手指继续向深处探究，引的卡卡西一阵干呕，生理性的眼泪顺着眼睛啪嗒啪嗒的掉出来。  
“呕……唔……不要再……樱！”  
“现在说什么不要，被大名插进去的时候却很开心吧？”小樱抽出自己的手，一巴掌拍在卡卡西隆起的腹部，激的卡卡西浑身的肌肉都猛的一颤。  
他嘴里呜呜咽咽的哼唧着，无法合拢的两条雪白长腿拼命的想要并在一起，他的性器翘的老高，不知道是不是错觉，尿道栓似乎都被顶出来了一些，我忍不住伸手摸了上去。  
“嗯啊——别、别再碰前面……”  
“我只是检查一下治疗的结果，这也是我的工作嘛。”我没戴手套，长年的锻炼导致我的手指上有一层厚厚的茧子，此时刮擦在他敏感的柱身上想必是十分要命的，他一边喊着不要，一边拱起身子顶进我的手里。“啧……您这精神头真不像是个精六的忍者。”我一边抚摸着他的柱体一边把另一手放在他的小腹上，“像怀孕了一样呢……”  
“呜呜……别……”  
“说什么呢，明明是您自己挺着腰往我手里送的，我可是一动没动，您这样我好冤枉的。”我索性收回了手，用手指沿着他的柱体一路向下，最后点在了他后穴的肛栓上，一轻一重的按着那个肛栓，看着对欲望的渴望和对自尊的维持两种矛盾的情感撞击在一起，他脸上的表情十分难看。  
“灌肠也差不多了，我要拔掉这里了。”  
“！！！小樱还在……”我难得的看到卡卡西瞳孔震颤，他脸色十分不悦。  
“怎么？事到如今了居然还会在乎在自己学生面前排泄吗？再说了，您后面不是很干净吗，来之前您都自己处理过了不是吗？为了能让大名好好使用……嘛，现在只是帮您清除一下里面不属于您的东西，不用害羞吧？”  
“别……求你……”卡卡西第一次开口求饶，他被折磨的够呛，声音软绵绵的，泪眼婆娑的看着我，看的我心里一片乱成了一片，差一点就忘了自己的本职工作，缴械投降了。  
“咳，”我干咳一声来掩饰自己被打乱的内心，“交给你了。”我冲少女招了招手，“要好好检查老师的这里，他可是在被使用这里的时候晕过去的，大名说，一定要仔、细、检、查。”  
少女走在卡卡西的腿间，她背对着我，我看不到她的表情，只听她用戏谑的声音说道：“居然要在学生面前排泄吗？真是恶心啊卡卡西老师~”她的手指已经捏住了肛栓，毫不留情的向外拽去，肛栓卡的十分严实，连带着他的后穴都被扯的变了形。“不想被我看到的话，老师就自己夹紧吧？”  
“嗯啊、痛——”他浑身汗津津的，用力甩着自己的脑袋，一头银发乱糟糟的贴在脸上。  
让我来减轻一点你后面的痛苦吧，呵，我的手握住了卡卡西的性器，在肛栓脱离后穴的一瞬间，我使劲的捏了一把。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊嗯———————”后穴被撕裂的痛楚再加上濒临高潮的性器被我大力一握，卡卡西颤抖着悲鸣出声，他的声音不大，但是十分凄惨，像是被捕捉到的小兽濒死前发出的声音。  
后穴的灌肠液无法抑制的喷射出来……诶？居然停了？？？  
灌肠液洋洋洒洒的射出一股水流后居然断了，不可置信的看着眼前的火影大人，他居然真的凭着自己的意志使劲夹紧了后穴……他还没从高潮中脱离，小小的张着嘴，缓慢的吐着呼吸，后穴的裂口像是被蚂蚁啃噬一般，疼痛又奇痒难抑。  
“没事吧？马上帮你治疗！”少女似乎是被卡卡西痛苦的悲鸣吓到了，一秒钟从上面塑造好的抖S角色中跳了出来，淡绿色的查克拉在她指尖燃起，她小心翼翼的愈合着卡卡西撕裂的后穴，已经被插了一段时间肛栓的后穴，并不是那么好合拢的，灌肠液正从一张一合的小口中慢慢泻出。  
“大人，您这样，没办法接下来的检查呀？”达到了高潮却无法射精的性器，依然可怜的翘着，“我再帮帮您吧。”  
我一手套弄在卡卡西的性器上，一手若有似无的按着卡卡西的腹部，在把他再次送上高潮的一瞬间，我使出了五成的力气压在了他的腹部。应接不暇的接连两次高潮，耗去了他所有的体力，如果此刻他的手没有被固定上，想必他一定会无力的捂住自己的脸吧，可惜他做不到，我清晰的看着他高潮后又跌入地狱的表情有多么痛苦，而他的后穴再也用不上力气，他仅有的最后一点自尊也随着后穴涌出的大股水流而崩塌，他被欲望和自尊击垮的脸上，露出了近乎绝望的表情。

后续的检查十分顺利。  
我在本子上不断的记录着：  
【以下记录均为使用催情药物前提下】  
1、乳首敏感，勃起程度正常，手指玩弄可达到高潮，电击后可达到高潮并伴随抽搐；  
2、性器干高潮最长时间记录为六个小时，射精时间长达一分钟之久，并出现失禁现象；  
3、尿道正常，射精、排尿都无明显异常，尿道栓施加电流后达到了高潮并出现了短暂的失神；  
4、后穴弹性良好，可塑性非常高，肠液分泌旺盛，可靠单纯抽插达到高潮，使用震动棒效果更佳，可承受最大电流的跳蛋（出现了漏尿现象）；  
5、火影卡卡西十分健康，期待后续使用。

六代目火影是在深夜和医疗忍者小樱一起回村的。  
“老师的身体，我从头到脚，从里到外，全部都看了。天啊！你知道这对我幼小的心灵造成了多大的阴影吗！！！我可能一辈子都没办法再接近男人了！！！！”  
“哈哈，对不起。”  
“我好几次差点一拳头轰了那个地方！！！！！”  
“小樱……”  
“这个世界果然是假的吧，”小樱这么想着，也就顺嘴说了出来，卡卡西大惊看向自己的女学生：“你在说什么呢？”这一通折腾下来已经够累的了，他可不希望自己的学生轮流灭世啊？  
“没准带土哥是对的。”  
“……请马上打消你这个可怕的念头。”  
“没准佐助也是对的。”  
“啊啊……你饶了老师吧。”  
“如果他还不同意你的提案，我真的会毁灭世界！！”  
“……我还想多活几年。”

特赦令是在一周后发布下来的，这中间卡卡西又去了几次大名那里……不过这一切已经不重要了！重要的是他终于保下了带土和佐助！  
然而在卡卡西见到带土之后，事态再次朝着不可预估的方向发展了起来。  
“发生什么了？？？”带土的声音几乎要把卡卡西的耳膜震破，卡卡西不得不伸出手推了他一把以拉开两个人的距离。  
时隔了几个月没见，带土还是在第一眼中就看出了卡卡西身体的变化，嘛……毕竟是卡卡西的常年stk……  
“我没事，我这不是好好的？”  
下一秒带土就开了眼：“我看你当我的血轮眼是瞎的！你给我过来！”卡卡西还没反应过来就被拽进了神威……【此处省略五千】

六代目火影最近很苦恼。  
“卡卡西老师，你看上去很没精神的说，出什么事了吗？”鸣人吸了一口面汤问道。  
“带土要毁灭世界。”  
“啊？”  
“佐助要毁灭世界。”  
“啊啊？？？”  
“小樱要毁灭世界。”  
“啊啊啊啊？？？？？？”  
“鸣人啊呜呜呜还是你最乖了TUT老师最喜欢你了呜呜呜！”  
“卡卡西老师好恶心啊！你再这样我也要加入他们了的说！”  
“我要辞职。”

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，俺太菜了
> 
> 一开车就想日常，一日常就想开车
> 
> 本来想单纯炖肉结果胡扯八扯就这么多了


End file.
